


Fire Emblem Awakening: Drabble Scramble

by buttmaster



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Blood, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing collection of my Fire Emblem drabbles to be updated as I write them. A big focus on modern day high school and college AUs.</p><p>---</p><p>Soccer player Sumia has a run-in with a rebel during practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sully & Sumia: After school Trouble

“Aww, come on, Sumia!” “How does that even happen!” “No one is that clumsy!”

“S-sorry! I’ll get it!” It really was astounding. She was aiming for the goal, but somehow kicked the ball back over her head and who knows where.

The answer was against the school wall. Which was really quite impressive. Almost as impressive as the girl trying to squeeze out of a window along with a full backpack. Sumia picked up the ball as the girl hit the ground. “Eat me, Basilio!”

Sumia ran up to her, almost stumbling. “Are you okay?” Her eyes were wide with alarm. “What are you doing??”

Sully leaned her head back in through the open window. “Screw detention! You can’t hold me!”

“Like I give a damn! I have a life! You think I want to babysit an unruly sprog all afternoon? I can cut out early!”

“Good! Go home!”

“I will!”

“See you in hell!”

“See you in gym!”

“Same thing!”

Basilio laughed. “Get the hell out of here, Sully. See you tomorrow. We’re playing dodgeball.”

Sumia stared in horror as Sully pulled away from the window. “You’re skipping detention??”

“Screw detention.”

“Why’d you get detention?”

“Because screw home ec too! I burnt a cake.”

Sumia was confused. “You got detention because you burnt a cake?”

“Don’t be stupid! I got detention because I punched that snobby bastard in the ruffly shirt.”

“Why would you punch anyone?!”

“Bastard made a crack about my future husband being unlucky if I cook like that. And screw that! If my husband doesn’t like my cooking, he can cook! He will cook! Because I’m not cooking. And who says I even want a damn husband anyway?”

Sumia just nodded. “I… uh… should get back to practice. I… um. Kicked the ball over here.”

Sully looked toward the field, then at Sumia. “On purpose?”

Sumia looked at the grass and shook her head.

The redhead let out a sharp laugh and snatched the ball, kicking it hard toward the field. “Then walk with me and do them a favor.”


	2. Nowi & Tharja & Panne: Unhappy Campers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nowi is cabin counselor for Cabin 6... the problem cabin.

“Okay, Cabin 6! Who’s ready for the wilderness walk!” Camp Counselor Nowi gave an excited leap and an excited fistpump. “Woo!”

Her charges, however, were not nearly as enthusiastic. Yet again, Nowi got stuck with the reject cabin. These two were in fact the only two in it. And slept at opposite ends. And hated each other. And her. And everyone. And camp.

“A wilderness walk. Yes. With you? No. What even makes you qualified?” That was Panne. Panne was an expert on all things nature and survival and a total zero on all matters social. Unless fighting was a social matter. Because she loved fighting. “Aren’t you twelve?”

Nowi scowled up at the teen. “Aren’t you, like, fifteen? I’m not twelve! I’m in my twenties! I’m just really short, but not short enough to not…”

Panne crossed her arms. “To not what?”

“I would rather parasites eat my eyes than go on this walk.” Saved by Tharja. Tharja loved reading and magic and hated going outside. Unless Robin was outside. Or inside, which meant Tharja would have her face mashed against the window of wherever Robin was… watching. “No. I’d rather parasites eat your eyes.”

“Oh. My god.” Nowi frowned and stamped her foot. “Why do you both hate fun? This should be fun! I’m having fun!” Nowi was not actually having fun.

“What is fun about traipsing through nature for no reason, destroying plant life and disturbing the animals?”

“We’re not going to do any of th–”

“You know…” Tharja’s glare cut into Nowi’s soul. “A lot of terrible things can happen to someone in the woods.” That was definitely a threat.

“Come on! We can go birdwatching! That’s fun, right?”

“Why? So you can kill and eat them? Maybe steal their eggs?”

“Panne! That is uncalled for! We’re just going to see what species we can find. There should be jays, cardinals, robins…”

“Robin! Where?” Tharja jolted upright, a frantic look in her eyes.

“Screw it. How about arts and crafts…”


	3. Gaius/Maribelle & Henry... & Kellam: A Howling Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribelle is studying for midterms when a drunk visitor causes a ruckus in the hallway.

“Awooooooooooo!”

Ugh. What the hell was that? Maribelle scowled and tried to block out the noise, working hard on her paper.

“Awooo! Aaa-aa-awoooooo!”

“Shut the hell up! It’s midterms week!” Maribelle got up and went to her door, pounding on it. “Go the fuck to bed!”

There was a thump against her door. “I can’t find mine. Can I borrow yours?” Before Maribelle could respond, the howling continued.

She opened her door and got pushed backward as the guy who was slumped against it fell face first into her room. “Aah!”

The guy let out a laugh against the carpet. “Woo! Oh… oh, I think my nose is bleeding.”

“Are you o–”

“Awooo! Haha! Oh man it is pouring out. I might die. Awesome!”

Maribelle recoiled and then suddenly realized this guy was getting blood all over her carpet. “Get up! Get out! Bleed somewhere else!”

Henry turned his head, cheek laying in the blood puddle, looking up at her. “Yooou are cute.”

Maribelle stepped over Henry and went across the hall, rapidly knocking on another dorm door. “Gaius!”

A voice called back. “What? I’m sleeping!”

“No you’re not!”

“Alright, I’m lazy!”

“And I’m Henry!” Henry called out from the dorm floor.

“Gaius, there’s a drunk guy on my floor and you need to help me move him!”

Before the sentence was fully out of her mouth, Gaius opened the door, wearing just pajama pants and sucking on a Blow-Pop. “Oh my god. There is. Hey, you! What room are you in?”

Henry turned his head and looked at the door. “One… thirty-seven.”

Gaius and Maribelle looked at each other and sighed. “What room do you live in?”

“Oh! Two-twelve!” Henry laughed, still making no effort to get up.

Gaius strolled over and sighed, patting Henry’s pockets. “Where are your keys?”

“A crow has them.”

Maribelle looked incredulous. “A crow. Took your keys?”

Henry cackled. “No! I gave them to him. He didn’t want me driving in my condition.”

“You drove? What am I saying? I don’t care! Get off my damned carpet!” Maribelle kneeled down and grabbed Henry by the leg, trying to drag him.

“I don’t even own a car. Besides, the bleeding stopped. Aww, no! The bleeding stopped. Hold on, I bet if I try I can get it going again!”

Gaius sighed and grabbed the other leg, helping drag him out. “Come on. You’re sleeping it off in my room. I haven’t even seen my roommate in weeks, I think he transferred. Just don’t touch my candy.”

Kellam sighed, getting out of bed. Looks like he was going to be sleeping at his desk tonight. He didn’t mind giving up his bed, really. But it would be nice if Gaius had at least asked before selling his textbooks.


	4. Henry/Gaius/Maribelle & Lissa & Owain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party gets out of hand and Lissa's over-excited cousin certainly isn't helping matters.

Party was in full swing at the on-campus apartments. It was such a full swing that half the people there didn’t even know whose apartment it even was. For the record, it was Maribelle’s. And Gaius’s and Henry’s or whatever. But primarily hers.

And it was supposed to be a small get-together. But she told Lissa, and Lissa told Chrom. And, well. That was that. Now half the football team was here and half of these people didn’t even go here and Maribelle was half sure she spotted her history professor.

But things were manageable. There was even minimal mess, and yes, they had to dip into Gaius’s snack reserves and the jocks brought kegs rather than drink whatever ‘frou-frou crap’ Maribelle had. Which, wow, talk about insul–

And then there was a slam. The kind of slam that happens when a rude bastard actually, literally kicks the goddamn door in. And there he was. Owain.

“My drinking hand… tingles! Where’s the booze?”

Maribelle was on Lissa in an instant. Which under different circumstances would be a really great sentence. But at this point in time? “What is your cousin doing here?” She less asked than hissed.

Lissa jumped, nearly spilling her sangria. “Aah! I… I don’t know! What are half these people doing here? He’s on the football team! It’s probably Chrom’s fault!”

“Everything tonight is hereby Chrom’s fault!” Before Lissa could respond, Maribelle was stomping off again. She needed help. Gaius. Gaius would get Owain out of here.

“Kegstand of Ultimate Justice!” Oh. No. There was Gaius. Holding Owain’s legs as he did a handstand.

Henry. Henry would… help? Maybe?

“Nya ha ha!” Found him. He…

“Get those crows out of here! Why would you let crows in here? Henry!”

“They heard there was a rave in here… get it? Rave… in? Raven? Nya ha ha ha haaa!”

Maribelle’s eye twitched. “Henry… get them out.”

“My drinking hand thirsts for more!” A cheer broke out as Owain crushed a beer can against his forehead. “Another ale of fury!”

This was a disaster. No more parties. Ever.


	5. Ricken & Henry: Becoming a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricken just had sex and has to tell someone. Unfortunately only Henry is around.

Ricken was thrilled. Completely. If the grin on his face was any bigger, well, it wouldn’t even be physically possible without some dental tools or something rigged up from the hardware store. “Hi, Henry!”

Henry smiled in return. Not that it meant much since Henry was always smiling. At least that’s what people always told him. He just suffered from resting happy face, he supposed. “Heya, Ricken! You’re looking chipper! Didja murder someone? Nya ha ha ha!”

Ricken’s grin faltered. But he was pretty determined to tell someone his good news. “Um. No.”

“Did you see someone get murdered? Oh! Were you almost murdered?”

“No one was murdered, Henry!”

“I find that hard to believe. I mean. Statistically. Nya ha!”

Ricken sighed. His grin faltered more. “Okay, yes. But the reason I’m happy has nothing to do with murder. It’s just… guess who is finally a man!”

Henry blinked. What an odd question. It was clearly rhetorical, but that didn’t help matters.

“Me. Me! I’ve become a man!”

Henry gasped! “Oh! Oh, wow! Congratu– what were you before?” As far as Henry knew, Ricken had been a man as long as he knew him.

“A… a boy.”

Then it all clicked. “Oh! Nya ha ha! I am so dense sometimes. Too many blows to the head. Or not enough. Happy birthday, Ricken! I got you nothing, because this is news to me!”

“Wh– no.” Ricken’s brow furrowed. “No, it isn’t my birthday. I was with Olivia last night…”

“I know some people speculate that you’re one of those genius twelve year olds but not me! I knew you were at least sixteen! I guess eighteen now!”

“I’m eighteen but it’s not my birthday! Henry! I became a man! How… wait. Aren’t you dating Maribelle? Or Gaius?”

“Yep yep!” Henry gave a quick nod, smiling with purpose at that.

“And you’ve clearly…”

Henry waited.

“You know…”

He didn’t.

“Sex?”

Henry burst out laughing. “What? Oh no! What? We’re in college! Why would we do that? I’m certainly not ready to get married! Nya ha ha ha… and none of us is ready for a kid!”

Ricken stared. “Henry. No.”


	6. Gregor/Nowi: The Treat Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nowi complains to Gregor about a super hot, candy loving student in one of her classes.
> 
> (This chapter is on the more mature side of Teen, probably )

“You just don’t get it!” Nowi let out a huge sigh. “He is just… really hot. I just want to touch his abs. With my tongue! I want to wash my clothes on those abs. While I’m wearing them.”

“But he is student. You are professor. Ethics, Nowi.” Gregor reached over and gave her a firm pat on the shoulder. It was one part comforting and two parts ‘I have heard this so many times before and do I really have to hear it again?’

“It’s not like he’s a freshman or anything! He’s twenty! Twenty! His age doesn’t even end in teen!”

“And you are how old?”

Another big sigh. “Forty…”

Gregor raised an incredulous eyebrow.

“…Two. But I could pass for twenty!”

“You could pass for twelve. You got checked when we go to see Smaug.”

Nowi laughed. “The ticket guy thought you were my dad!”

“I am seven years younger! Where is fairness?” Gregor took a swig of beer, then pointed at Nowi. “Anyway. No student.”

“But… ugh! Are you not understanding the hotness thing?”

“I know hot! Hot hot hot. Yes. I know. They are always hot. I still remember girl with the… how you say… boingy bits.”

Nowi let out yet another sigh, though this one was of the dreamy variety rather than exasperated. “Second base…”

“Second… what is this base?”

Nowi laughed and sipped her very tropical looking drink. “Nothing. Baseball. Don’t worry about it. Hm.” She switched gears in record time. “I bet I could lure him with candy…”

“This is worst thing you have ever said, Nowi. I do not want to hear this.”

“Oh my god! No! I’m not getting a van or anything!”

“I don’t want to hear about vans!”

“He just really likes candy! I’m pretty sure he stole my treat jar. Which, I mean…” A smirk spread across her face. “I would gladly let him dip into my treat jar any time.”

“You are drunk.”

“Barely! Forget it. Do you want to fool around in a bathroom stall?”

Gregor took another gulp of beer and thought really hard about the question. “Yes. Fine. It will keep you away from this candyman.”


End file.
